Helpless
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: AU- Where Hawke is a runaway mage that makes a name for himself. He gets to be so prestigious that powerful mages expect him to get slaves and servants. Never lives in Kirkwall. Danarius is one of Hawke's "friends" as they are both high level blood mages. Hawke meets Fenris for the first time as a slave. This will eventually be their love story, as Hawke saves him everyday.
1. Chapter 1

So this is something different then my usual stories. I hope you guys enjoy. This first chapter is a little sad I wont lie. But the next is better. Please read and review. I love your feedback!

Warnings: Violence. A kind of rape ( you'll understand when you read it ), Hawke/Danarius. Hawke/ Fenris.

Chapter 1

" Ah, Garrett, you came. I didn't think you had the time for me anymore, what with all your wealth and Orlesian parties. Please, sit. I've missed you."

" Danarius, I've only been gone for a few weeks. I'm sure you didn't even notice." Hawke sat himself by the man after pouring his own cup of tea. He never liked the idea of being served. Even when Danarius constantly argued for him to let the servants do their job. " So tell me, what has happened in Tavinter since I left? Has someone caught your eye. Has the powerful Danarius finally fallen prey to a woman? " Hawke teased his dark-haired friend. Trying to remember why they were even friends. The only thing they truly had in common was that they were blood mages, and wealthy, and both esteemed men, especially in Tavinter. The boat that had docked for Kirkwall last year had taken the wrong turn. There had been a storm, the waters had whisked them away... Hawke and his family had built a life here in Tavinter quite easily. Hawke being a powerful mage was accepted with open arms. Danarius had taken him into care, trained him along with other magisters'. Carver and Leandra and the dog Stella all got proper housing and care while Hawke moved in with Danarius. He supposed he should be grateful that one of the most prestigious persons of the city had invited him into his home. Still sometimes- the majority of the times they had nothing in common.

" That won't ever happen Rett. You know I like men." Danarius had his hair down today and it flowed around his face. His eyes were lusty and dangerous. The mage flicked his hands and Hawke dropped his tea onto the floor as magic forced him to lie back on the couch.

Danarius didn't seem to care about the cup or the mess, a servant or slave would pick it up later. Danarius had other things to worry about.

Hawke may be a mage, but going against the very person who taught you was difficult. He found himself shaking and breathing heavy as Danarius spread his knees apart and crawled over him. " Dee, don't, we've discussed this. "

Hawke was slowly finding the power to fight Danarius, but remembered this man guarded his family, kept them safe as well as himself. " It's been a long day." Hawke chewed his cheek and bit his tongue to draw blood in case he needed it to defend himself.

" We've discussed for too long. I want you Garrett Hawke and I'll take you. Unless you want your family on the streets, you better pucker your lips for me. I've been waiting too long. Since you've left I've been missing you too much. My slaves aren't always good in bed. Some of them bite, but you Garrett. I want to feel you. I will feel you. "

" Do not threaten me Dee. I will defend myself, you know I can beat you. " Hawke was already summoning spells in his head. He was a powerful enough mage to do this without the aid of his staff or Lyrium, it was all in the blood and will. He squinted at Danarius and set his jaw.

Danarius was straddling him and trying to pull off his shirt. Hawke knew they were friends and he knew that he was handsome and probably drove Dee mad leaving all the time, then coming back with bigger muscles and longer, scruffier beards. Hawke always took on missions. Charity missions in a sense. He saved many people. Protected many. Danarius didn't always like that Hawke was such a morally right person. That Hawke was humane.

Hawke put his hands on the older mans shoulders and began to struggle to push him off. Yes Hawke was strong, but he was in a vulnerable position and had a lot at stake.

It was at this point that a white- haired elf with chains at his feet, a collar at his neck, and tight- constricting almost dangerously tight leather pants that was likely cutting off circulation strolled in without a shirt for his Master's enjoyment. Hawke snarled.

He really hated slavery. He could not fight it here, not outright in Tavinter where it was such a normal thing that he'd get arrested and have his family murdered for any rebellion. His wealth and power meant nothing when he went against the laws. And if his family did die, who would help the slaves then? Hawke had to be their voice, their defender. Slaves did not have educations' they could not properly defend themselves against a country. Hawke showed a sadness in his eyes when he saw the scars on the elf's back. Danarius was cruel. Danarius saw the flash of sympathy and used it against Hawke.

" Fine I wont threaten you anymore, I'll threaten him. " Danarius removed his magic and swung it over to the elf. Choking the small man with force magic, just because he could. Hearing the whimpers and gasps for breath and seeing the elf be lifted as if an invisible noose was around his neck pulling him from the ground was too much. Hawke would rather sacrifice himself then have an innocent killed or harmed.

" Let him go, please. " Hawke's tone was desperate.

Danarius wouldn't give in that easy. He loved torturing Fenris and Hawke. Hawke deserved it for having left him. Danarius kept up the choking and even threw fire to the elf's feet. Little fireballs just to torture. Hawke heard the screams and lost it. " Stop it ! Danarius !" His friend would only be distracted by one thing. Hawke knew the sacrifice would be worth it. If Danarius got what he wanted he'd stop.

Hawke swallowed his pride and grabbed the mage's face and turned it towards him to plant a sloppy kiss on the evil man's mouth. He moved his hands under Danarius's shirt and even wrapped his legs around the man's back. All to distract. The magic stopped and Danarius moaned as his hands went down to Hawke's waistband. The elf fell to the ground. Hawke flung healing magic at the elf as he put his hands down Danarius's pants. He heard Danarius moan and that made Hawke know he had won. So maybe he'd be raped, but that was better then seeing an innocent die. Hawke let Danarius kiss his neck and pull off his pants. He didn't make any sounds besides a few groans of faked pleasure when necessary to sell it to Danarius. As the man kissed him he watched the elf. The elf got to see this. Had to sit and watch and endure. The poor man. Hawke flung a healing aura over him as Danarius on his earlobe and rubbed Hawke's shaft. Muttering words Hawke could care less about, like, " Fuck yes, Garrett." And other mumbles of praise. " So sexy, so big. " Hawke could've cried but he held it together for the elf. If Danarius took everything out on him, then the elf wouldn't get raped and beaten that night. The difference between Hawke being raped and Fenris being raped would be that Danarius would not care about the elf's pleasure, he did care about Hawke's. So Hawke let the man enter him without lubrication.

The blighted masochist that Danarius was refused to lubricate. More pain meant more pleasure. Hawke didn't even scream though he only grunted and looked at Danarius.

Fenris regained his composure when the stranger threw healing magic at him. He had never felt such goodness in him. Not for years. He looked down his feet had been charred but, now they were turning pale again from the healing magic. A part of Fenris was a little irritated that someone had saved him. Death would have meant freedom. But, another part of Fenris was thankful the stranger had saved him. Fenris would rather kill himself and forsake the Maker with suicide then die by Danarius's hands. He thanked the stranger over and over in his head. Blessing him inwardly for coming to his aid. A human mage had saved him, how peculiar. Fenris was so curious now to find out more about this stranger, this savior that he couldn't turn away from the rape that was happening before his eyes.

He recognized the lackluster performance the stranger was giving. The man was faking there was no doubt. Fenris knew he had performed the same quite a few times just to survive. Fenris also recognized a shred of sadness in the stranger's eyes as they bore into his. Why was this man upset? No human ever showed concern for a slave before. Never in Tavinter anyway. This human was changing Fenris's perspective on everything. He had planned to run away at the end of the week. He had been stealing money from his master and stashing it away every so often. Whenever Danarius was drunk and couldn't see. He had the coin to leave, but not the courage, not yet. Even if he ran from Danarius, that would not be the hardest part. Tavinter was a city filled with slaver mages, if any one of the magister's saw him, Fenris would be lucky to be reported back to Danarius. That would be merciful compared to what a city of them would do. He feared leaving. And now this stranger comes and makes him hopeful. Makes him believe there can be change here. Fenris follows the shape of Hawke's body. Wondering why he had never seen this man before. He was committing the sight to memory, the body, the face, the eyes. The fact that this man was a mage didn't even matter, he had fought for Fenris and that meant so much. Fenris found his breath hitching as he saw Hawke shatter from the forced ecstasy. Danarius had hit that spot. Even if it was rape, Hawke could not deny it felt intense. Fenris watched the human's legs go limp. And watched as Danarius yanked on Hawke's cock. It had to hurt the way Hawke groaned. Fenris knew the feeling of being controlled he wanted to stop Danarius. Wanted to help the man who had helped him. Hawke should not be punished for being a hero.

But, Fenris couldn't say a word.

He didn't want to ruin the human's efforts to rescue him. So he just watched as Danarius sent fire and electricity to a half mast groin. Danarius always got aggressive when he saw people weren't reacting. And Hawke was only halfway hard despite having a naked man on top of him. Hawke would never pass as a slave. Danarius was going to force Hawke to come. Fenris wished he could teach the man how to fake it. He didn't want Hawke to hurt.

Danarius didn't want to hurt Hawke though. Just wanted him to come. " Hawke, say my name or I'll kill him."

Hawke moaned the man's name to save the slave. And when Danarius came inside of him he felt disgustingly full. He gestured for Fenris to leave so he wouldn't have to get hurt again. Danarius caught him and looked down on Hawke. " Do not control my slave I don't want him gone."

" But, Danarius ...we need...alone time..." Hawke struggled to come up with the words. They were all lies. But lies to save another.

Danarius smiled. " Leave Fenris. Close the door on the way out." Danarius was stroking Hawke's hair and biting his ear. Drawing blood on purpose. Damn masochist. Hawke flinched and gulped. When Fenris left the room and he knew the man was free, Hawke summoned his blood magic and threw Danarius off of him. Choking him the same way the man had choked the slave. " How dare you! He was innocent! You know I hate slavers!"

" I will hurt your family if you don't release me Garrett." Hawke dropped him and put his clothes back on.

" Hawke you are a magister in Tavinter get a slave or be ridiculed the rest of your life. If you are going to live with me. If I am going to protect your family you will get over your morals and get a slave. "

"I don't want to. You're evil." Hawke only stayed to ensure his family was safe, but he hated Danarius. The man was heartless.

" If you wont buy your own, fine, I will have Fenris sent up to your room tonight. You will have a slave Hawke or you will never be respected here and then I will have to dispose of you. I cannot be seen with unworthy humanitarians."

Night fell and Hawke went to relax in his lavish room. He was not meant to be a slaver, he had a heart . He couldn't get the slave's scars out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. I enjoy all reviews and all suggestions.

Warnings: FenrisxHawke smut and slightly submissive Hawke at times.

Chapter 2

Danarius didn't send Fenris up to Hawke that night despite how much the elf's curiosity had him craving to go. Fenris kept his urges and desires inside never showing Danarius or any slaver his own desires, if you did, it put what the slave desired in danger. Not that Hawke couldn't defend himself, Fenris had heard Hawke choke Danarius and throw him to the floor behind the door. The fact that Danarius had gotten shoved around, put a tiny smile on his face as he did his nightly rounds of washing clothes and shoes. The smile faded as soon as footsteps behind him were heard. The glow on his face did not change though. He could not help it. A stranger. This Hawke fellow, had fought for him. For no reason at all. They didn't know each other. Fenris found himself daydreaming as he shoeshined. The footsteps grew closer. Unfamiliar stomps of a large man. Not Danarius coming this way. Could it be Hawke? Fenris's heart leaped when the door opens. He swung around with a bright smile on his face, he couldn't help it. Couldn't be happier that Hawke had come alone. But, the smile was even too much to express himself as a slave. Words were so far from him. He wanted to say thank you, but his mouth just hung open with the smile and then turned into a frown, when he realized Hawke might've come down to give laundry and maybe didn't care a shred for him at all. He couldn't say anything. He was so used to being told when to speak. He could only stand there in awe.

Hawke hated Danarius, hated even more the idea of someone else doing his dirty work. Which is why he found himself downstairs out of his quarters doing laundry beside a silent elf. He wondered if he smelled. Was that why the elf didn't utter even one word? Maybe the 'slave' was not allowed to speak unless spoken to, a trait Hawke did not approve of at all. All Hawke's were taught to speak their minds. People should be able to. He looked to check to make sure they were in the room alone, then shut and locked the door with a flick of force magic.

Fenris was growing increasingly upset inside, his savior was seeming more and more like a slaver Hawke had locked the door, he was going to take advantage of a slave. Fenris could sense the raging testosterone. He knew the rape could be next. He knew Hawke's niceness from before was too good to be true. He could cry. His dreams were about to be crushed if his luck was an indication.

" Fenris, you're safe now. Stop doing the laundry. " Hawke butted into Fenris's thoughts and proved him completely wrong. Hawke truly was a wholesome being. A man who had a heart. Fenris couldn't believe that Hawke had actually moved further away from him, despite the locked door. Fenris had expected an advance on him to be made. But not one came. He had never felt so free. He knew he could talk now. " Garrett Hawke,...you saved me. Twice in one day. I'm forever in your debt. " Fenris mumbled and surprised himself, by walking to his savior and stealing the laundry from tanned hands. " If you fold it this way, you'll never get wrinkles. " Fenris's lips quivered into a shy smile. At least his years of slavery taught him a few things. " Danarius never liked wrinkles." Fenris's heart beat fast as he handed the clothing back and got a feel of rough, warm hands. He never imagined a magister would feel as gentle. Green elvhen eyes looked up, emotionless for the most part- being a trained slave tended to do that to you- never reveal your emotions. But, a bit of a glint flashed in the eyes if you looked at the right moment.

Hawke noticed all too well. " Fenris. Has he touched you before?"

Fenris tried to drop his hands, but Hawke was now holding Fenris out of curiosity. Fenris saw the man rake up his sleeves. " He's put these markings here hasn't he? When I was away he found you and tortured you as my punishment didn't he? Sick bastard. I should've stayed, I've put an innocent life at risk. " Fenris lost his breath again and suddenly the gentle touches of holding up his elvhen arms and having them inspected turned hot and difficult to bare. Hawke cared for him and that was just so intimate a thing for a slave. He was backing himself up, subconsciously, and Hawke wasn't bothered as he simply moved with him, like a trance, until Fenris was backed up into a table and Hawke was still inspecting fingers now. The clothes dropped to the floor. " Even your fingers, Fenris I wish I could take it back. " Hawke was shaking his head in disappointment of himself that he didn't have the power. Fenris blushed Hawke had backed him up and didn't even know it. Fenris's heart raced. Hawke's golden eyes were so intense especially when they looked upon Fenris as a treasure not a toy. It was attracting Fenris in ways he had long since forgotten. "Sir Hawke-"

"Garrett." Hawke corrected not turning away from the hands or his position. Not even offended. He actually even went so far as to breathe on one of the digits, a ghost breath of healing magic to see if it would affect the Lyrium. His lips close to the elf's middle finger tip. One knee between the elf's legs.

"Garrett, I've been here for years. Danarius only recently moved me up to his personal pet. That is why we've never met." If only they had.

" Years, of this torture? Fenris..." Hawke leaned in. His hand brushing back silver-white hair. He was drawn to elvhen lips. He wanted to show Fenris what passion and freedom felt like. He wanted to kiss him. But, Fenris looked terrified.

" Garrett, don't. You can't he'll know. " Fenris looked desperate into Hawke's eyes.

" The door is locked Fenris. May I?"

Fenris felt safe enough with Hawke to do anything, but should he was the trouble.

"I want to Hawke, but-"

Fenris was cut off with a quick sweep of lips. Hawke only needed to hear that Fenris wanted it, that gave him the permission. Even if Fenris had said no, he might have done it anyway just because he knew Fenris needed a kiss. The kiss was gentle yet fast, to give Fenris a taste but not drown him. There was a hum on Hawke's lips and his hips did press into Fenris's as his hands gripped sides with patience. He pulled away just when Fenris was getting curious. " If you want more you have to say yes."

Fenris practically fell onto Hawke's chest when the man pulled off his lips he had been in a trance that when those lips disappeared he lost focus and stability. He did want more.

"Yes, Garrett. Please." Fenris found he was on his tiptoes trying to reach for lips again.

Hawke pecked lips once more to sate the curiosity of the elf, because he knew the poor man had been denied true pleasure for far too long. " Come with me to my room Fenris. Danarius wont suspect if you come with me. "

The laundry was dropped and they were out of the door within the moment. Hawke giddy and excited, Fenris was nervous, but collected. He had to be in case any Master was watching or any dutiful slave. He stayed silent behind Hawke to appear submissive.

" Garrett there you are. Oh, and with my slave. Should I be proud or jealous?"

" Danarius I-"Hawke was at a loss for words. The number one goal in this venture to his room was to not get caught, and yet here they were caught and ready to be pulled away from each other. Hawke couldn't let Fenris be stolen from him, but he didn't have an excuse.

Fenris however, did. He gave an open mouthed kiss to the groove in Hawke's shoulder as his hands slung around from behind Hawke and went up his shirt, all very slow, and practiced. His hardness pressed into the hollow of Hawke's trousers so Danarius couldn't see his arousal, but could see his submission. He stopped kissing the neck when he felt Hawke shudder and saw that Danarius was paying attention. "Master, our guest is at a loss for words because I have informed him of my duties to him while he stays. Forgive him, please, he is not used to slaves as you recall."

"Treat him well pet. Give him the special treatment you give to me during the Holidays. You know the one." With that Danarius left.

Fenris wanted to spit in his master's face for being okay with whoring him out. Lucky for Hawke though Fenris wanted to give him the special treatment.

Hawke breathed again when Danarius exited and they were in the clear. "He's so horrible Fenris. And good acting, you sold me." Hawke almost moaned as a cock was still pressed into his rear.

"It wasn't acting Hawke, not this time. With you I am willing to give you the special treatment."Fenris said swiftly then released him. He swooped around and grabbed Hawke's hand leading him to the guest room. Locking the door when they were inside. After maneuvering to light many candles Fenris went to Hawke and guided him to the bed. "Get comfortable Hawke, sit. I shall prepare myself."


End file.
